Love Affair
by darlingc
Summary: Todo comenzo como un juego , o al menos eso pensaron al principio. BenxGwen One-Shot.


**Autor Notes:**

**Para todos los fanáticos de Bwen, aquí les dejo este One-Shot. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

"Love Affair"

Todo comenzó como un simple juego en aquella noche de verano.

Era simplemente un juego , una nueva experiencia por intentar , o al menos eso pensaron al principio…

Ambos estaban aburridos en aquella noche calurosa veraniega. El abuelo Max no se encontraba en la casa , por lo que ambos primos estaban en su casa , solos.

El joven de ojos esmeralda y cabellera castaña checaba los canales de la vieja televisión y todo era aburrido, aburrido , aburrido …

El chico dio un largo suspiro y checo su moderno celular. Ni un mensaje o llamada de Julie.

"_Estúpida, y luego se queja de que no me preocupo por ella" _– Pensó el joven.

En el otro sofá, que era más pequeño que el de donde se encontraba Benjamin, se encontraba una pelirroja leyendo un grueso libro. Podía decirse que estaba ensimismada leyendo aquel interesante libro.

Benjamin miro a su primo. _" ¿Cómo es que ella esta tan entretenida y yo tan aburrido?"._

"Gwen, ¿Qué haces?" –Pregunto Benjamin con el único fin de molestarla y que le prestase un poco de atención.

La pelirroja cerró su libro con molestia y lo miro alzando una ceja.

"Leyendo, o al menos eso hacía y todo gracias a ti inútil " – dijo Gwendolyn.

"Eso era lo que quería " – el joven dijo con sarcasmo.

Gwendolyn simplemente suspiro. Coloco el grueso libro en una mesita y se volvió a sentar en el sofá , recargando uno de sus codos en el brazo del sofá y cruzando sus delgadas y perfectas piernas con sutil femineidad.

El ojiverde noto aquella pose que su primo había hecho. Era a propósito. Pero se veía tan seductora y aquel holgado blusón que ella vestía y sus cortos shorts la hacían verse… peligrosa. Mas el joven se quito esos pensamientos.

La chica pudo notar aquella impresión que provoco en su primo. Y simplemente se rio.

" ¿Por qué tan preocupado Benny? " – pregunto Gwendolyn con dulzura.

" ¿Por qué crees? , Porque Julie no me ha llamado y ya le he marcado a su celular " – Respondió el joven . Si que era astuto como ella.

" ¿Todavía sigues con esa chica? Todos dicen que es una arrastrada… " – La pelirroja dijo con aires de superioridad mientras movía con presunción su larga cabellera lacia.

"Y tú con el bastardo de Levin .. " – el ojiverde contesto sonriendo maléficamente.

Estaban aceptando el reto de jugar. Un nuevo juego y muy peligroso.

"Por lo menos el no es tan idiota como tú " – ella respondió

"Pero mi chica es mucho mejor que tu "

" ¿ Ah sí? Te puedo demostrar que soy mejor que ella " – Gwendolyn se paro del sofá y se acerco a Benjamin.

" ¿Si? ¿Cómo? " – el dijo con misterio , pero comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Cada vez que su prima estaba tan cerca del, sentía miedo en su interior.

" Dime en que es buena Julie " – ella pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta.

"En besar …" – Benjamin respondió con perversidad.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras ella no se sobresalto. Al contrario , estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

"Pues bien … ahora veamos quien es la mejor " – Gwendolyn le dijo al oído con voz seductora.

Y dicho esto , le beso como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en su vida. Con ferocidad, con deseo…

El ojiverde la rodeo por la cintura y la presiono mas fuerte contra si , deleitándose y explorando aquellas perfectas curvas femeninas.

Ella dio un corto suspiro para respirar un poco y quiso dejar de besarlo , pero Benjamin la volvió a besar , ansioso de sus deliciosos besos y dejándose llevar por el deseo que había despertado en el.

Estaba mal , eran familia , de la misma sangre … primos , mas ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal . Y no les importaba , sabían que debían aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Benjamin la tomo fuertemente y la coloco con violencia en el sofá. El estaba arriba de ella , acariciándola con ternura.

Que hermosa era ella , debía ser suya , era el momento perfecto.

Ella respiraba agitada , pero se aferraba a los besos de su primo.

"Ben , esto … no está bien , creo que debemos terminar …" – Gwendolyn dijo sentándose en el sofá.

"Yo lo se , pero no puedo. Te .. necesito " – Benjamin dijo con una voz tan sincera y con suave delicadez que Gwendolyn se enterneció.

"Vamos. " - fue la respuesta de Gwendolyn , y dicho esto lo tomo de la mano.

El accedió y ambos subieron silenciosos a la habitación donde Gwendolyn dormía cada vez que visitaba al abuelo .

Benjamin entro primero y después ella. La pelirroja cerró la puerta con seguro y rápidamente comenzaron a besarse.

La pelirroja se recargo en la puerta permitiendo cada caricia que su primo hacia.

El ojiverde se quito su típica chamarra verde , quedándose con su camisa negra.

Y se besaron … como si fuese lo único en sus vidas. Ella se resistía , pero decía con suavidad el nombre de su primo , con aquella voz seductora que a Benjamin lo volvía loco.

El besaba su cuello con suavidad y poco a poco descendía. Ella acariciaba su cabello castaño enmarañado , brindándole afecto.

Y el juego apenas comenzaba …

Benjamin despertó en la cama al amanecer siguiente. Era muy temprano. Lo primero que vio fue a su primo durmiendo . Se veía tan delicada y dulce y su cabello pelirrojo emanaba esa fragancia de lilas que tanto extasiaba a Benjamin.

La noche anterior estuvo llena de demasiadas locuras. Jamás pensó que ella tuviese un lado tan …. Feroz. Pero lo tuvo que admitir. Le encanto el hecho de pasar uno noche entera con ella.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos verdes y ambos se miraron profundamente.

¿Qué había significado todo lo de la noche anterior? . Si alguien se enterase , les dirían enfermos o cosas así. Pero no se arrepentían. Gwendolyn sonrió con gusto.

" Y bien , ¿Ahora quien es la mejor? " . pregunto mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su primo.

"Ganaste" – Benjamin dijo suspirando .

"_Touche_. Me debes veinte dólares. " – dijo ella riéndose

"Eso no estaba en el juego." – dijo Benjamin mientras le daba un cálido beso en su frente.

"Tranquilo. Solo era un juego" – dijo Gwendolyn.

Un juego. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban al principio. Pero aquel juego peligroso dejo algo mas … Sentimientos.

FIN.

**Autor Notes :**

**HAHAHA , ¿creyeron que iba a escribir más? . Pues no , no era tan necesario describir todo lo que ocurrió.**

**No quise describir tanto porque es un One-shot corto , pero desde el principio se puede ver un interés en ambos primos. Y como no estaba el abuelo Max en casa , pues … aprovecharon ;)**

**Total , ojala haya sido de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews o dudas. **


End file.
